


Dancing Partners

by caz251



Series: Vampires Of Torchwood Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wants to see his mate happy again after a long separation on his mates part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto Jones had missed his mate, he had only been gone a few hours, but he knew that his mate had been away from him for decades, but what was worse was that his mate had been with someone else. Even though Toshiko was a friend of his, his best friend in fact and Jack's childe, she was still being seen as a threat to his space in Jack's affections. She had spent more time with his mate than he had, and he probably knew much more about him than he did. Worst of all though, was that his mate had taken her dancing. It may seem like such a little thing but his mate knew how much Ianto loved to dance, but he had still taken Toshiko to that dance hall to investigate the voices and music that were being held. Ianto knew that it was petty, but if the other man had taken him he would have been the one stuck with him in the past, he would have spent all that time with him as they travelled back to their own place in the timeline, and most of all he would have been the one that his mate danced with in that empty dance hall, as he knew his mate had danced.

He ignored the fact that he would have had to pretend to be nothing more than friends with his mate out in the general populace for much of that time in the past. Homosexuality being very much frowned upon in the time that his mate had travelled to. He would also have been unable to dance with his mate in the past, except in private and his mate should be allowed to shine when he danced. Ianto had never really liked to dance before he had met his mate, he had never been much god at it, but it was something that was theirs. When he danced with Jack it was almost as if he took leave of his body, maybe he had gained a sense of gracefulness when Jack had turned him, he wasn't really sure. What he loved most about when they danced however, was how it affected Jack. The other vampire was almost born to dance, graceful and strong he was amazing on the dance floor and he seemed to lose himself to the music entirely, he was a sight to behold. 

He supposed really that he wasn't upset that Jack danced with Toshiko or that he had danced without him, but rather that he had missed out on an opportunity to see his mate enjoy himself in such a way. After what had happened with Lisa and all the problems and stumbling blocks that he and Jack had encountered so far in their relationship he really enjoyed making Jack happy or watching him when he was happy. It gave him a goal, an aim to aspire to, to always make his mate so happy. He was glad when both Owen and Toshiko left, hopefully to discuss what was going on between them, Owen ignoring their bond as mates when Toshiko was human wasn't something that the smaller vampire would let him away with, he was sure of it. As soon as they had left he had put on some of Jack's music, his mate liked to dance along to Glen Miller, and held out his hand to his mate. The smile on Jack's face as they held each other close and danced around the living room was enchanting and Ianto was sure that he had a matching grin, as happy as he was at his mate's happiness he was positive of it showing on his own. All he had to do now was convince his mate to dance as long as they could before the neighbours began to complain about the noise before retiring to bed for some more intimate dancing, it wasn’t as if they needed to sleep much after all.


End file.
